


A darker road to world domination

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: With Lu ten living the world is a lot darker





	A darker road to world domination

Powerful Godlike Zuko, Ursa dies in childbirth with Azula, Firelord Zuko, Iroh and Luten vanish from the royal family 1 day to join the white lotus everybody thinks they have been captured and killed. Eventual Firelord Iroh,Luten is Hakoda age and has children Zuko’s age

Pairings : Luten/OFC firebender,Zuko/YueFemaleAang//ofc(cousinincest yes),Mai/Chan, Sokka/Suki/ Katara/Hahn, Toph/Jet, ,Omc/Ty Lee omc/ofc, omc/ofc older Zuko 20 old, best friend Chan

A darker road to world Domination

Ozai firelord to our nation for 6 years, you were the leader over the victory to the Northern watertribe.You were father Zuko, father to Azula now passed, husband of Ursa now passed, son Azulong and Illah no passed.We lay you to rest and you are now succeeded by your son, Zuko comes to the altar and bow ALL HAIL FIRELORD ZUKO yells the head sage and the crowd. Zuko stares over the crowd, my people yells Zuko within 1 year Sozin Comet will be here and we will use it to annihilate the earth kingdom he says and cheers went up around the crowd. And Sozin’s dream of a Firenation ruled world will come to fruition yells Zuko to the crowd and they roar in approval.

Scene Change Out skirts of Ba Sing Se

Well with my brother dead it seems like Zuko is now the firelord, Iroh you should have shown up and changelle him for the throne said Pakku. We did not know when Ozai died, besides he was crown the same day Ozai died voiced Jeong Jeong. So how are we gonna end this war because the avatar does not have the heart to beat him and I would not let her face Zuko because she will be killed said Piandao. I will have to try to talk to my nephew myself, I do not think Luten or his kids could get through to him. I have an idea said King Bumi, why don’t we have 1 of the girls to infiltrate the palace and seduce him. That way she can get access to the palace and take it from the inside. But the only 1 who is trained for this is my granddaughter Pele and that is his cousin, desperate times call for desperate measures said master Pakku. Iroh knew they were telling the truth but he knows this will take a toll on Luten and Summer. Alright I will tell her the mission, they talked some more before the meeting came to an end. Iroh traveled back to his house in Goaling, where his family was waiting for him at, why so sad dad said Lu Ten. Well your uncle has passed away and your cousin Zuko now sits upon the throne voiced Iroh. So why not go to the capital and fight him in a Agai Kai asked Lu Ten? Do you want your cousin to die asked Iroh, of course not but what better way to end this war. The elder members of the white Lotus has decided the best way is for a girl to infiltrate the palace to seduce Zuko and leads use there. We have decided the 1 for the job will be Pele and Lu Ten looked pissed off, why my daughter and not somebody else, because she is the only 1 with this type of training. Fine but what happens if she is found out then what, we pray that she will be able to escape from the capital in 1 piece. Just then Pele came in the house from her firebending practice, granddaughter I have news from the white lotus. You have been chosen for an important mission, they want you to infiltrate the capital to seduce Zuko and find a way to get us inside the palace to take it. A ray of emotions appeared on her face before she said ok granddad I will take this mission, when do I start she asked? Tomorrow you will travel to the fire nation with master Piandao. She left to go to her room and pack for tomorrow. Dad what are we gonna do if Zuko falls in love with her and she can convince him to end the war peacefully? That we have not figured out just yet voiced Iroh.

Scene Change PIandao House week later

You know what must be done right, Zuko will be coming over for tea in about an hour, so I want you to wear some very revealing clothes. Pele went to go and change her clothes for the firelord who happens to be her cousin. She knows it is a possibility that she can be found out but this is a risk she has to take as she puts on red panties and a black skirt that shows her ass cheeks and shirt that stops mid way and shows off her double C-cup titties. About a 1 ½ later she comes out and sees that the firelord is here talking with Piandao. He turns his gaze to her and looks at her in a lustful type of way, Pele come here this is the firelord ruler of the flames and soon the world, firelord Zuko this is Pele a slave I won in a card game. How much he says to Piandao, you can have her, think of it as an early birthday gift from me to you voiced Piandao. Come along slave Zuko said as his bodyguard took hold of her and bought her to the carriage. He turns and faces Pele, I already have 1 slave but she is a watertribe girl you will be the first fire nation slave that I have.They stop, we are here milord said his driver, they get out and go inside of the palace. You make sure she is ready to service me in a half hour, yes your majesty the servant said.Zuko goes and check on Yue, and sees her reading a book and she looks up milord how can I be of service to you, are you making sure are staying healthy, you give birth in a couple of weeks. Yes milord I’am taking good care of myself, I came to let you know that I have a new slave so you will not be the only 1, even though technically speaking you are my wife. He leaves and goes to his room where he finds his new toy naked as the day she was born.

Sex Scene

He takes his clothes off and gets in bed with her, he kisses her and she kisses back. He then sucks on her titty and she moans to it while he fingers her pussy. Have you ever suck dick before and she said yes but I'm still a virgin hough voiced Pele. Don’t worry I will take good care of you he said and she took his dick in her mouth. Yes that it right there he moans as she bobs her head up and down on his dick. Damn he really likes this, I wonder what he would think if he knew he was my cousin she thought as she continues to suck him. He stops her I wonder good you taste as he goes in between her legs and starts to eat her out, ohhh she moans as she puts her hand on the top of his head.He stops and says I can't wait anymore I got to get inside of you, he lines up his dick with her pussy lips and slides in, he hits her hymen and breaks it, she cries a little but eventually stops.He slowly starts to fuck her before he speeds up and fucks like a whore off the streets. This pussy is mine and no man will ever touch it as I live he said as he cums inside of her.

End of Sex 

She is panting hard as he finished inside of her, in about 3 weeks check with the doctors to make sure you are not pregnant he said as he left the room. Damn if I’m pregnant how will I complete my mission she thought.


End file.
